Statelines Aren't the Only Boundaries I've Crossed
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH SUMMARY: Dean realizes he's been where he belongs all along.


**Warnings**: newly established relationship, barebacking, bottom!Sam, schmoop

_

* * *

WELCOME TO  
OKLAHOMA  
NATIVE AMERICA_

Dean let out a slow breath and looked to his little brother sleeping in the passenger's seat. He smiled at the look of content on Sam's face, glad that Sam actually found some sort of peace while he slept. He carefully shook Sam awake when he pulled into the motel's parking lot, smiling when Sammy slowly woke, mouth slack and eyes still squinty from sleep. "I'm gonna grab us a room, okay?"

Sam nodded blearily at Dean, sighing and pressing his temple to the passenger's side window before letting his eyes fall closed again. "Don't flirt with the clerk too much," he said absently, missing the look on his big brother's face as Dean got out of the Impala.

Dean frowned as he walked to the front building of the motel. He didn't flirt with the clerk at all; would have if this _thing_ between him and Sam hadn't ever started. He asked her for one room, hesitating only for a moment when she asked king or two queens. He slid over one of his fake IDs and fake credit cards so she could log it all into the computer.

He looked out the large floor to ceiling windows to Sam, curled up against the passenger's side door practically drooling on the window. He smiled softly at the sight before turning back to the clerk and taking the keycard with a little grin. "Thanks." He chuckled when she followed his gaze to his baby and shook his head when he heard her soft little "oh".

"Yeah," he said, giving her one last look before he pushed out the front door and made his way to the car. He gently knocked on the passenger's side window and laughed when Sammy startled awake, aiming a very non-threatening glare his way. "Rise and shine, princess. You get up and you can get your giant ass in a _real_ bed."

Sam grumbled and he rolled his eyes when he heard Dean laugh. He scrubbed at his eyes and felt the back of the car shake; sure that Dean was grabbing his bag from the trunk. With a groan he practically fell out of the car, pressing his hands to his lower back and curling his spine, popping his stiff joints back into place.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep once they got into the room; never able to feel completely safe in a room until Dean was able to fall asleep, knew that if Dean were comfortable enough to let sleep take him then he was okay to fall asleep as well.

"Hey, you want your bag or not?"

Sam shook himself from his reverie and smiled stupidly at Dean, sure his brother had been asking him to take his bag for quite some time for Dean to have to repeat himself. "Yeah," he said, hauling his duffle over his shoulder when Dean offered it.

"Sure you can handle that?" teased Dean, small smile curling the corners of his mouth when Sam rocked precariously on his heels at the added weight of his duffle.

"Just gotta wake up a little more," answered Sam, digging the heel of his palm against his eye, flicking the rheum from the corner of his eye.

"Well c'mon," said Dean, curling his hand around Sam's elbow so he could lead Sam into the room. "Don't wanna leave you all sleepy and vulnerable out in the open."

"Just want me sleepy and vulnerable in the room so you can take advantage of me. I know your game," joked Sam, smile flirting at his mouth when Dean caught his eye.

"No need to take advantage. Know you always want me."

"Uh-huh, you like to think so."

Dean jutted his lips out and settled on the bed, elbows resting on his knees. His heart felt like it fell in his chest at Sammy's words; made it sound like he _had_ taken advantage of his little brother before.

"_Dean_," said Sam quietly, realized Dean took what he said the wrong way, "Dean, I didn't mean it like that, man. Never."

"Dude, Sammy, you _ever_ feel like that with me you fuckin' tell me, okay? Don't need this to be any more messed up than it already is."

"I don't think it's messed up," breathed Sam, settling at the little table and taking his laptop out of its case.

"I wasn't sayin' I did either. I'm just saying, you don't want something you tell me," answered Dean, leaning back and splaying over the king sized bed, arms and legs spread over the entirety of the bed.

"I don't want it I'll _show_ you, Dean. Sometimes I think you forget I'm a lot bigger than you."

"Yeah, whatever, bitch," replied Dean, glad that Sam was joking with him again, figured the tense moment was gone if Sam could tease.

He watched Sam as his little brother boot up the laptop, five minutes in the room and Sam was already immersed back in the research. He didn't much feel like going out anywhere; they were both fed and it was too early in the day to head over to a bar.

Dean got up and unpacked a few of their things, salt, handguns, Sam's knife, and lube. He flashed a coy grin in Sam's direction when he set the lube out on the side-table before going back to unpacking. He quickly salted the doors and windows, almost putting it away before he remembered to salt the bathroom window.

He collapsed back on the bed with a sigh, feeling Sam's gaze on him he smiled when Sam continued to stare, "Dude, what?"

"It's not gonna bother me if you watch TV, man."

"What?"

"You aren't doing anything and it's distracting me," muttered Sam, returning his gaze to the laptop.

"How is my inactivity bothering _you_?"

"I don't know it just is. Like, I gotta worry about you being bored or something."

"Fine," laughed Dean, making himself comfortable at the head of the bed before flipping on the television, "I'll watch some TV."

"Alright, then."

Dean shook his head as his brother went back to work, chuckling lightly when Sam seemed more intent on his research after he'd occupied himself with watching TV. He felt a little bad that Sam always did the research. He knew that Sam didn't mind doing it and it wasn't as if he _never_ helped his little brother, but at times like these he had to admit he felt a little useless.

He was just drifting off when he heard Sam call his name. He blinked a few times before he said, "Yeah?" and scooted to the end of the bed, looking to Sam and asking, "What you got?"

Sam then went into a long winded explanation about all the things that he had thought it was at first before finally getting into what he'd actually found out. Most of it went over Dean's head until Sam had explained how to kill it. That's all Dean needed to know.

"Sammy," he said, interrupting his little brother when Sam started gesticulating and talking about something supernatural but not case-related, "Sammy, _hey_." He caught Sam's flailing wrist and gently tugged. "Dude, I got it. Now fuckin' lie down or something. You looked exhausted before but now you look like you're gonna pass out where you stand."

Sam sighed but went willingly, kicking off his shoes when he landed belly-first on the bed. He watched as Dean kicked out of his shoes and clothes too, smiling at his big brother when Dean was only in his boxers and undershirt. He followed Dean's example and shrugged out of his flannel and wriggled out of his jeans, relaxing with Dean when his head hit the pillow.

"Wanna get under?" asked Dean on a yawn, flipping the TV off and setting the remote on the nightstand before he looked at Sam for his answer.

Sam tiredly nodded and helped Dean pull up the coverlet so they could both huddle underneath it. He looked at Dean in the relative dark of the motel room, glad that the curtains let in enough light so he could see his big brother. He meaningfully raised one eyebrow, smiling and settling on his side when Dean crowded in behind him and hugged him around the waist. He hummed happily when Dean kissed the back of his neck and murmured, "Get some sleep, Sammy."

He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep until Dean did. He was glad for the silence, though. Happy enough with the rise and fall of Dean's chest against his back, the warm puffs of Dean's breath over his nape, shivering when Dean nuzzled the back of his neck and huffed breath over the shell of his ear. Dean was never able to fall asleep quickly after driving, took a while for his brother to wind down after being cramped up in the car.

He covered Dean's hand on his stomach and matched his breathing to Dean's, stupid grin pulling at his mouth when Dean wormed a leg between his own, Dean's toes teasing his shin. Sam was surprised when he felt Dean's breath even out, glad for it, though, because he could feel his own eyelids drooping; sure he was safe with Dean asleep behind him, Dean's arms wrapped around him and keeping him close.

Dean wasn't sure what woke him up. He was pretty certain it wasn't anything dangerous or else he would've been up and out of bed like a gunshot. It was more a slow bleed into consciousness, breath becoming uneven, eyes lazily prying open.

He could tell he and Sam hadn't been sleeping that long, light filtering in through the dirty window just slowly darkening. He rubbed his face between Sam's shoulder blades, muffling his yawn against the back of Sam's neck. He arched against Sam, soft groan falling from his mouth when his back cracked.

He clenched his fingers, smirk creeping across his mouth when he felt the thick heat of Sam's cock under his palm; found he was in a similar state. He grinned and squeezed Sam through his underwear, eyes going dark when Sam ground against his palm and let out a small sound.

Dean hummed and pulled his right arm from around Sam's middle, teasing his fingers from Sam's kneecap up and over his brother's thigh. He played with the curls of Sam's leg hair, snorting when Sam's leg jerked when he rubbed his thigh. "Oh, Sammy," he breathed, huff of a laugh pushing out of his mouth when Sam kicked his leg.

He eased his hand up Sam's boxers, gently scratching his nails over Sam's hairless upper thigh, sucking at Sam's shoulder blade as he teased Sam's skin. He ventured further back, palm cupping Sam's bottom beneath his little brother's shorts, massaging at Sam's supple buttock until he heard Sam's exhale of his name.

"You awake?" he asked quietly, not sure if Sam was having some very happy dreams about him or if his baby brother was going to join in his fun.

"Yeah," answered Sam a little louder, finding Dean's left hand and pressing it against the swell of his cock.

"Good, don't wanna be fondlin' you while you're sleeping," answered Dean, more awake now that he knew Sam was down for getting a little action

"You didn't seem to mind it a few minutes ago," said Sam, eyes falling closed again, moan pushing between his lips when Dean slipped his hand down his boxer-briefs and curled around his dick.

"Couldn't help myself," replied Dean quietly. "Your fault, really. Woke up 'cuz you were all hard under my hand, man," he chuckled darkly, stroking Sam and smirking when Sam choked on a moan.

"Then it's _really_ your fault. Your closeness gets me this way, man," managed Sam, hips jerking into the curl of Dean's fingers around him.

"Mm, you wanna?" asked Dean, nuzzling Sam's messy hair, loved the smell of Sam's shampoo on his brother's hair.

"You better," hummed Sam, hips rolling back against Dean's, "can't stop now that you started."

"So, that's a yes?" teased Dean, already letting go of Sam's erection so he could roll over and get the lube from the side-table."

"That's an 'if you don't you're shit out of luck"," answered Sam, peeling off his t-shirt before wriggling out of his underwear. He sighed when he felt Dean naked against his back, willingly pressing his thigh against his chest when Dean urged him to do so.

He shifted a little on his side so his balls wouldn't be crushed between his legs, sighing when he slowly tugged at his cock. "_Dean_," he groaned, shivering at the press of cool gel between his ass cheeks, a little startled when Dean didn't give him any warning, "like this?"

"Why not?" answered Dean with a shrug, pressing his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades again, tipping his head down so he could watch the rub of his finger against Sam's hole, groaning when Sam relaxed and swallowed his finger. "God, Sammy," he said, watching the slow thrust of his finger in and out of his brother's body.

It still amazed him that he could have Sam like this, that Sam enthusiastically opened up for him, mouth, ass, and most importantly his heart. He hated getting sappy but it was true. He was so damned awed that Sam could love him like he loved his baby brother.

"Love you," he whispered, blushing when Sam turned back to him and managed to press a little kiss to his forehead.

He grinned at Dean, eyes falling closed when Dean leant up for a messy kiss, distracting him with his tongue while Dean coated a second finger and rubbed them against his hole. The few times he'd bottomed for Dean since they'd ventured into this newest aspect of their relationship Dean's fingers in his body had felt so strange. He was sure it was only because Dean gave him a quick thorough prep, didn't really bother to pleasure him with his fingers before sinking into his body with his cock. Not that he cared Dean would rather fuck him than finger him, but right then it seemed Dean was going to do that latter and it made his heart pound in excitement.

His hips twitched when Dean curled a third finger inside of him, muscles spasming a little around the stretch. "_Dean_," he whimpered, hips stuttering when Dean managed to stroke over his prostate. "Oh _god_," he groaned, turning his face into the pillow, so tempted to bite it so he could muffle the embarrassing sounds that wanted to fall from his mouth.

"It's okay, Sammy," said Dean, curling his left arm around Sam's body and stroking Sam's chest, fingers absently teasing over his baby brother's nipples. "I want to hear you, little brother."

Sam nodded and keened, muscles of his bottom contracting when Dean barely passed over that spot inside again. "_Please_," he begged, covering Dean's hand on his chest with his own, rocking eagerly into the stretch of his big brother's fingers inside of him.

"Alright, lemme," and he carefully eased his fingers out of Sam, coating his palm with lube before slicking himself with the cool gel. He shivered at his touch, pinching Sam's ass when his brother laughed. "Shut up," he said teasingly, urging Sam's head around so he could catch Sam's mouth as he pressed into Sam.

Sam swallowed Dean's gasp as his big brother breached his body, thick cock filling him up, another inch, and another, and _another_ and he moaned when he felt Dean's pelvis flush against his behind. "_Fuck_," he groaned, voice rough with arousal. He reached for Dean and curled his fingers around Dean's thigh, squeezing the hard muscle when Dean rotated his hips in small circles, thick cock stretching his muscles.

"Jesus, Sammy," sighed Dean, sliding his palm further up Sam's chest, settling over the rapid beat of Sam's heart. He rubbed his other hand up Sam's thigh, smiling when he felt the muscle tighten beneath his touch before he took a hold of Sam's half-hard cock, stroking Sam until his little brother was hard and leaking pre-come over his fingers and Sam's belly. "Can I?" he asked quietly, pointedly rocking up into Sam.

"Yeah, _yeah_, just go slow," answered Sam quietly, flushing, able to _feel_ Dean's anxiety at his words.

"Why? You hurtin'? God, Sam, tell me if--"

"It hurts a bit, man, it's always gonna. I just," he sighed when Dean stroked his abdomen, "wanchu to go slow, alright?"

"That's fine, Sammy," replied Dean, slowly pulling his hips down and sliding back in just as slowly. "Slow enough?"

Sam groaned and nodded, loved how he could feel every inch of Dean when he withdrew and every inch when he pushed back into him. "Christ, _yes_," he hissed, tipping his head back against Dean, moaning when Dean sucked at his neck. He didn't know _how_ Dean was able to rock into him and keep up with the slow strokes of his dick, but it felt fucking _amazing_ and he couldn't help but cry out when Dean's cock brushed over his prostate.

"So good, little brother," whispered Dean, fingers curling with Sam's on his baby brother's chest, thumb swiping over Sam's cockhead with every upstroke of his fist. He slowed his thrusts even further, drag of Sam's muscles along his length making him moan.

"_Dean_, goddamn," growled Sam, hand on Dean's leg moving to his hip. He pushed at Dean's hip, moaning when he caused Dean's hips to pull back. "_More_," he groaned, chin dipping to his chest when Dean muffled his sounds of pleasured against the back of his head.

"Said _slow_," answered Dean, pulling Sam tighter against his chest.

"_Deeper_, then," he clarified, rolling his hips back into Dean's, breath stuttering out of him when Dean rode over his prostate again. "_Shit_."

Dean hummed in agreement, pressing his mouth against Sam's nape, sucking a bruise against Sam's throat as he angled Sam's leg higher with his own so he could thrust deeper.

"Fuck, _that's it_," moaned Sam, angling back so he could catch Dean's mouth, tongues sliding over each other's lips before he sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth, rubbing Dean's tongue with his own, grinning when Dean cursed.

Dean bit at Sam's shoulder blade, marking his brother's body with another love bite before putting all his effort into making Sam come. He tugged quicker at Sam's cock, smirking against Sam's back when Sammy moaned into his pillow.

"Dean, _god_, faster," groaned Sam, glad that his big brother understood he meant the jerks of his cock and not the piston of Dean's hips. He brought their hands on his chest up to his mouth, muffling his moans against Dean's palm when Dean concentrated on the head of his cock; Dean _knew_ how quickly a few squeezes to the crown could get him off.

Dean made sure to thrust deep every time he swirled his thumb over Sam's slit. He felt his own release building hot and tight inside him, body lighting with the need to come, boiling down and centering low in his stomach. "Sammy, _goddamn, _baby brother, gonna come," he husked, balls pulling taut between his legs. He felt the flush of arousal on Sam's back, his little brother so hot against his chest, in his hand, and around his own cock.

He felt the vibrations of Sam's moans against his palm, biting at the back of Sam's neck when his brother caught the flesh of his palm between his teeth and bit down as he came, cock spurting hot over his fingers and Sam's thigh and belly.

"Yeah, Sammy, so good, little brother," he hissed, quickening his thrusts, eyes falling closed when Sam's muscles clenched and tightened around him. "_Fuck_," he groaned, slowing his thrusts as he came inside his brother, "fuck, _Sammy_."

Sam licked at Dean's palm, lazily rocking against Dean, pulling all of Dean's release from his brother. He moaned contentedly when Dean wrapped both of his arms around him again, licking at the flesh of his shoulder Dean bit.

"Love you, Dean," he said tiredly, body weary after having a go with Dean. He knew they were both slick with sweat and come but he had no desire to move, figured they could work out showers when they really woke up.

Dean grinned against the back of Sam's head, _so_ glad that Sam loved him back. He carefully pulled out of his little brother, nuzzling against Sam when his brother relaxed in his arms a few moments later.

He peppered kisses over Sam's shoulders, only then realizing he found the place he belonged. Somewhere deep inside he always knew, knew there wasn't going to be anywhere else he fit in so completely. It wasn't any place on a map, but right next to his little brother; _always_ with his Sammy.


End file.
